runfandomcom-20200215-history
Bunny
The Bunny, sometimes called the Rabbit, first appeared in Run 3. Like the Lizard, it can't speak or understand language, so very little is known about it. The Bunny is described as a "bundle of energy" and "the most hyperactive creature in the universe" in the game. The Child seems to be fond of it. Gameplay The Bunny can be unlocked by getting eight achievements, or bought for 2,000 power cells in the shop. The Bunny has the highest speed, maneuverability, and jumps in the game. However, it never stops bouncing, making it tough to control. Its top speed is 23.5 m/s. It slows down if you press a key to jump, but you will jump a further than a hop. The longer you hold the key, the more it slows down, and the higher it jumps. There are different ways to control it. You can try to maintain it keep bouncing, and about for 5 bounces, its speed is the greatest, and you can do a big, long jump that can allow you to spend most parts of the level in midair. Even after its first jump, its speed is still extremely fast, and you can do it again, and skipping another large part of the level again. In this way, you can pass the level more easily. Sometimes, in levels with low head space, you can even reach and flip onto the ceiling even if you do not press jump. Keep an eye on that, and avoid big jumps in low headroom levels. In difficult levels with a couple long straightaways with gravity switches and difficult jumps, build up speed by shifting gravity to jump over a few jumps that may be difficult with other characters. There is a glitch where you can press jump slightly after you jump and you gain a little extra jump height and length. This is useful to get that little extra jump length to finish a level. However, you lose much more speed per jump if you do this, so don't try this repeatedly. The timing is not too hard to master. Achievements Living Superball - Complete Level A-6 without pressing the jump button. The Conscientious Lagomorph - As the Bunny, complete Level 25 without pressing the jump button or dislodging tiles. I Would Bounce 500 More - Starting at any point after the 500m mark, travel an additional 500 meters in a row with the jump button held. Clever Bunny - Don't change gravity during Level T-1. (You can't use the Angel). Bunny Hop - As the Bunny, beat Level X without jumping. Character's rating Infinite Mode Trivia * The Bunny and the Lizard can jump so high as a result of their strength and weight. * Don't call it "the Rabbit" or the Child will hate you for it forever. * The Bunny's philosophy: standing is bad, bouncing is good. * Use high jumps if you want to slow down, but be sure not to slow down too much. * Each bounce speeds you up a little. Use small bounces to gain lots of speed! * Aim for the corners of the tunnel to bounce twice in a row. Category:Character Category:Run 3 characters Category:Data Category:Unknown Genders